The Definitive Editions: Snowed In
Snowed In is the tenth episode of the second season of Glee: The Next Generation and the thirty-third overall. It was released on March 13, 2012. The episode is a Christmas episode, centering on New Directions and friends getting snowed in at McKinley. The episode was meant to be a sort-of holiday themed re-imagining of The Breakfast Club. Glee: The Next Generation Season 2, Episode #10: "Snowed In" So here’s what you missed on Glee: The Next Generation: Chuck is going to be a father because his Holy Roller girlfriend, Chastity, got knocked up. Talk about karma. But he’s confused, so he kissed Claude. Speaking of kisses, Chad Riker-Smith, the evil bully, got released and he came back to McKinley. After trying to make amends over his past ways, he admitted to Evan he was gay. The two sang a duet and Chad kissed him to prove he was telling the truth, but it appears there was more to the kiss than to prove he was gay. James has been hanging out with McKinley’s bad kids crowd and started to smoke and drink. The drinking was the final straw for Jaxon, who told James that he’s breaking up with him until he finds out who and what is important. Bella has a crush on Hallie’s cousin, Reece, who just moved to town. Hallie isn’t too pleased about it and claims it’s because she doesn’t want her cousin hurt. But to be honest, the whole Bellie mess was pretty complicated and both parties hurt each other…more than once. So is that what it’s really about? And that’s what you missed on Glee! ____________________________________________________________ Will smiled as everyone piled into the choir room. He extended his hand, accepting a sheet of paper from each of the McKinley High students. “I would like to thank Principal Figgins for making this possible,” Will said. “Even though he made me get permission slips from your parents in order to attend this Christmas Eve party.” “It’s for their and our own good,” Sue said. “After all, it is after hours and school is closed down for Christmas break.” “I would have thrown the party at my and Emma’s place, but Emma felt the parents might find it inappropriate, so we agreed that the school was a better place to have it. I just wanted to celebrate this wonderful holiday with the people I consider family.” “We’re so glad to be here,” Hallie said. Nicole and Dillon walked in, holding hands. Behind them were Claude and Chuck. Nicole handed her permission slip to Will with a smile and walked over to take a seat. Jaxon saw Claude looking at him. Upon realizing he was caught, Claude smiled at him. Jaxon return the smile, slightly confused. “The snow is coming down good,” Breezy said, removing her scarf as she walked in. “It’ll be fine,” Will assured. “What’s Christmas without snow, huh?” “That Christmas in July thing they air on TV,” Kevin said. Everyone shook their head at Kevin’s response. There was an audible shock as Chad Riker-Smith walked through the door. Lucas felt his heart sink. “What is he doing here?” Lana asked. “I invited him,” Evan said. “Chad made some mistakes, and yes, those mistakes seriously hurt my boyfriend. But what message are we sending, what kind of people are we becoming if we don’t accept his apology and help him in his mission to become a better person? What happened to the things that Christmas is all about, huh? I saw with my own eyes, the sincerity behind his apology. Chad is really making an effort to be a better person. If I can forgive him, surely all you can.” “Lana?” Chad asked. “I haven’t seen you in a while.” “You were the kid who,” Lana began, but seeing the pleading in Chad’s eyes, she stopped. “The kid who what?” Nicole asked. “Who used to go to my old school,” Lana said. “He used to attend Thurston.” Evan looked at Chad, then at Lana. “Oh.” “So how about we get in the Christmas mood with a little song?” Will asked. “Bella’s not here yet,” Honey said, holding Declan’s hand. “I’m here,” Bella said, walking in. Reece was behind her, guitar in hand. Hallie rolled her eyes. Lana looked over at her and squeezed her hand. “Let it go,” Lana whispered. “Mr. Schue?” Kevin asked, raising his hand. Will pointed to Kevin. “We’re not in class, so you don’t have to raise your hand, Kevin.” “I was wondering if Rose and I could sing our favorite Christmas song,” Kevin said. “Sure,” Will said. “I invited the band for that very purpose, Kevin. What is a Christmas party without music?” “Don’t answer that,” Miles said to Kevin. The choir room laughed. Kevin took Rose’s hand and led her to the front of the room. Emma beamed at them, her smile warm and welcoming. “It’s the most beautiful time of the year,” Rose sang. “Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer. I should be playing in the winter snow but I'mma be under the mistletoe.” “I don’t wanna miss out on the holiday,” Kevin sang. “But I can’t stop staring at your face. I should be playing in the winter snow but I’mma be under the mistletoe.” “With you, shawty with you,” ''Kevin and Rose sang. ''“With you, shawty with you. With you under the mistletoe.” “Everyone's gathering around the fire,” Rose sang. “Chestnuts roasting like a hot July. I should be chilling with my folks, I know but I’mma be under the mistletoe.” “Word on the street Santa's coming tonight,” Kevin sang. “Reindeer's flying through the sky so high. I should be making a list, I know but I’mma be under the mistletoe.” “With you, shawty with you,” ''Kevin and Rose sang. ''“With you, shawty with you. With you under the mistletoe. With you, shawty with you. With you, shawty with you. With you under the mistletoe.” “Aye, love, the wise men followed the star,” Rose sang. “The way I followed my heart and it led me to a miracle.” “Aye, love, don't you buy me nothing,” Kevin sang. “’Cause I am feeling one thing, your lips on my lips. That’s a merry, merry Christmas.” “It’s the most beautiful time of the year,” ''Rose sang. ''“Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer. I should be playing in the winter snow but I’mma be under the mistletoe.” “I don’t wanna miss out on the holiday,” Kevin sang. “But I can’t stop staring at your face. I should be playing in the winter snow but I’mma be under the mistletoe.” “With you, shawty with you,” ''Kevin and Rose sang. ''“With you, shawty with you. With you under the mistletoe. With you, shawty with you. With you, shawty with you. With you under the mistletoe, under the mistletoe.” “Kiss me underneath the mistletoe,” Rose sang, pulling Kevin toward her. “Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh. Oh, oh, oh.” “Kiss me underneath the mistletoe,” Kevin sang. “Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh. Oh, oh, oh.” As they stood there, in each other’s arms, Kevin looked up and saw the mistletoe directly over their heads. He smiled as he leaned in and kissed Rose quickly and sweetly. Rose blushed. ____________________________________________________________ Miles filled up what had to be his second plate of food and walked to the cafeteria tables to join the others. “Mmm,” Miles said. “I swear, they’re all such great cooks. Mr. Schue, Mrs. Pillsbury-Schuester, and even Sue.” “Where do you put all that?” Honey asked. “You must be like a cow with four stomachs.” “I’m a growing boy,” Miles said. “I need my food.” “Just save room for dessert,” Sue said, putting her hand on Miles’ shoulder as she walked by. “I made my famous red velvet cake.” Sue smiled as she walked off, humming Christmas carols. “What has gotten into her?” Jaxon asked. “Christmas is one of the few times of the year where Coach Sue is actually nice,” Rose said. “It must be a Christmas miracle.” ____________________________________________________________ Nicole and the Warblers walked into the choir room. Dillon took Nicole’s hand and lead her under the mistletoe. With a smile, he leaned in and kissed her. “I thought when you dumped me I’d be singing ‘Last Christmas’ this year,” Nicole said. Dillon chuckled. “That was the longest week of my life. You give me so much happiness, so many reasons to smile.” “It’s so easy to lose track of what Christmas really means,” Nicole said, surveying the large Christmas tree. “Mind if we sing a little Christmas duet?” Dillon asked. “Not at all,” Nicole said, blushing. Dillon smiled as we walked over to the door and motioned to someone out in the hall. Nicole laughed when Claude and Chuck walked in. “Thought we could use some back-up,” Dillon said, taking Nicole’s hand. “Dillon, you never cease to amaze me,” Nicole sang. “Candles burning low,” Dillon sang. “Lots of mistletoe. Lots of snow and ice everywhere we go. Choirs singing carols right outside my door.” “All these things and more,”''Dillon and Nicole sang. ''“All these things and more, baby,”''Claude and Chuck sang. ''“That's what Christmas means to me, my love,”''Nicole and Dillon sang. ''“That’s what Christmas means to me, my love,”''Claude and Chuck sang. ''“And you know what I mean,” Nicole sang. “I see your smiling face like I never seen before. Even though I love you madly, it seems I love you more. And little cards you give me will touch my heart for sure.” “All these things and more,”''Dillon and Nicole sang. ''“All these things and more, baby,”''Claude and Chuck sang. ''“That's what Christmas means to me, my love,”''Nicole and Dillon sang. ''“That’s what Christmas means to me, my love,”''Claude and Chuck sang. ''“I feel like running wild as angels and a little child,” Dillon sang. “Greet you 'neath the mistletoe. Kiss you once and then some more. And wish you a Merry Christmas, baby.” “Wish you a Merry Christmas, baby,” ''Claude and Chuck sang. ''“And such happiness in the coming year,”''Dillon sang. ''“Happiness in the coming year,”''Claude and Chuck sang. ''“Let's deck the halls with holly,” Nicole sang. “Sing sweet Silent Night. Fill a sheet with angel hair and pretty, pretty lights. Go to sleep and wake up just before daylight.” “All these things and more,”''Dillon and Nicole sang. ''“All these things and more, baby,”''Claude and Chuck sang. ''“That's what Christmas means to me, my love,”''Nicole and Dillon sang. ''“That’s what Christmas means to me, my love,”''Claude and Chuck sang. ''“Candles burning low,” Dillon sang. “Lots and lots of snow. Christmas bells are ringing. Christmas choirs singing. Christmas mistletoe.” “I got you something,” Nicole said. She leaned over and took a box out from under the Christmas tree. Dillon smiled as he took the small box. He opened it up and his eyes went wide. It was a tie clip in the shape of a bird. It had been engraved with the initials NM & DC. Dillon began to get teary eyed, at a loss for words. “Nicole…this is amazing. It’s beautiful.” Nicole wrapped her arms around Dillon. “It reminded me of you. I had to get it.” “I got something for you, too,” Dillon said, taking a small jewelry box out of his coat pocket. He handed it to Nicole. Nicole took the small box and slowly opened it. She gasped as she pulled out a golden locket with a pink heart on the face. She looked up at Dillon, misty eyed. “It’s beautiful,” Nicole said. “Open it,” Dillon replied. Nicole pried the locket open, taking time to study the picture of them together that was inside. It was taken during the trip to London for Internationals. On the opposite side, there was an inscription. To Nicole, you are never far from my heart. Love, Dillon. Nicole was surprised by her gift. So many conflicting feelings rushed through her head. How did Dillon afford this? This is so sweet, but I feel I can’t accept such a fancy gift. I don’t deserve it but still, it’s so romantic and sweet. Nicole took Dillon’s hand and clutched it tightly. “I love you.” ____________________________________________________________ Later, everyone had gathered in the choir room. Will walked in, a look of worry on his face. “What’s wrong?” Rachel asked. “I have some bad news,” Will replied. “In all the fun, I haven’t been paying attention to the weather. However, Sue has. It’s all over the news that the snow outside is nearing three feet and all roads are impassible.” “What does that mean?” Kevin asked. “We’re snowed in,” Will said. “All the doors to the school will not open due to the snow. No one can come shovel us out until the roads are made passible. I’ve contact all of your parents and let them know you are safe.” “What about Christmas?” Breezy asked. “I guess we have to band together and try to make Christmas Eve as fun as possible,” Will answered. “Sue and Emma are in the cafeteria now trying to whip up a special Christmas Eve dinner for you guys. I’ll be damned if we let Christmas be ruined for any of you.” “Let’s go help them,” Bella suggested. Reece nodded. “They probably could use the help,” Will replied. “Jaxon, you could move all the presents back under the tree,” Bella said. “We can all open them together after dinner. Nicole, you’re great with arts and crafts. Maybe you could whip us up some more decorations and a centerpiece for dinner?” “Sure thing,” Nicole said. “We’re gonna make this a great Christmas Eve,” Bella said, smiling. ____________________________________________________________ Claude smiled nonchalantly as he walked into the choir room. Jaxon was the only other person in the room. Claude was sure of this fact as he had been watching and waiting for a moment when he could get him alone. “Wyatt told me that you and James broke up,” Claude said. “We’ve been apart for almost a month and it’s killing me,” Jaxon said, walking over placing a couple of presents under the tree. “I guess I have some explaining,” Claude said. “About the kiss between me and Chuck at Sectionals.” “You don’t have to unless you want to,” Jaxon assured. “Chuck is what I like to call ‘questioning.’ He and I have been good friends for a while now and one night, we started to mess around a little bit. Nothing serious, though. Ever since then, he’s been confused. Then Chastity came into his life and he never got to really explore the possibilities. He’s scared out of his mind, you know? So he was vulnerable and I was there and he just kissed me.” “Yeah, but it’s never gonna amount to anything,” Jaxon said. “I know Chuck and he’s not gonna let Chastity raise that child on her own. He’s gonna be there for her, like a good father would be.” “Chuck is gonna be a great father,” Claude said. “Yeah,” Jaxon agreed, picking up another present and moving it under the tree. “Do you need some help?” Claude asked. “Yeah, that’d be great,” Jaxon replied. Claude and Jaxon grabbed for the same present at the same time, their hands touching. Neither moved their hand, but instead looked up and gazed into the other’s eyes. “Your hand’s like ice,” Claude said. “Yeah,” Jaxon managed, barely able to speak, lost in a trance. Claude cupped both of Jaxon’s hands in his own, holding them there. “Let me warm them up,” Claude said. Jaxon stared at Claude, unable to move. He looked up above him and saw the hanging mistletoe. “Mistletoe,” Claude mused, a small smile crossing his face. “Whataya know?” Claude leaned into Jaxon, still clutching his hands tightly. He pressed his full lips, to Jaxon’s. Jaxon put up little resistance as soon their kissed deepened, becoming more passionate. “Wow,” Jaxon said upon breaking the kiss. “Those Warbler lips really do get around, don’t they?” Claude laughed. “Not really. Why, was it bad?” Jaxon shook his head. “It was anything but, Claude.” Miles appeared in the doorway, shocked to see Jaxon and Claude holding hands. He acted like he didn’t see anything as Jaxon pulled his hands away in a hurry. “I just heard that we’re snowed in,” Miles said. “Isn’t it great?” Claude asked. “I just remember that I need to tell Chuck and Dillon something. See you later, Jaxon. Miles.” Claude pushed past Miles as he rushed out the door. Miles stepped inside and looked at Jaxon. “Getting cozy with a Warbler?” Miles asked. “It’s not what it looks like,” Jaxon said. “I thought you and James were just taking a break. It looks like you’re ready to jump ship over to Dalton if Claude asked.” “It was a simple mistletoe kiss,” Jaxon said. “Harmless in fact.” “Let’s hope so,” Miles said. “Because it’s tearing James apart every minute you two aren’t together. And to be honest, it breaks my heart, too. You two were made for each other, Jaxon. You’re perfect together.” “I’m tired of fighting a losing battle, Miles. James fell in with a bad crowd and now I have to watch him ruin his life. I love him too much to just stand by and watch him do that.” Miles nodded. “I understand. But also, please understand that he still needs you.” ____________________________________________________________ Back in Will’s Spanish classroom, Hallie Grace sat by the window. She was looking out at the blizzard, appreciating its beauty. Lana walked over and threw her arms around Hallie, looking out the window as well. “Isn’t it beautiful?” Hallie asked. “In a ‘yeah but why’re trapped here’ sort of way,” Lana answered. “I’m kind of relieved we’re stuck here right now,” Hallie said. “We’re away from the hustle and bustle of the holidays. People forget the true meaning of Christmas.” “I’m really glad that I am stuck here with you,” Lana said. “I just wish Wyatt was here. Instead, he gets to go home for the holidays and I don’t. Oh well, I’m here with my beautiful girlfriend and all my friends. I guess Christmas isn’t so bad after all, even despite being snowed in.” “What if ribbons and bows didn't mean a thing,” Hallie sang, looking out the window. “Would the song still survive without five golden rings? Would you still wanna kiss without mistletoe? What would happen if God never let it snow? What would happen if Christmas carols told a lie? Tell me what would you find?” Hallie smiled at Lana as she got up and began to dance around the room as she sang. “You'd see that today holds something special. Something holy, not superficial. So here's to the birthday boy who saved our lives. It's something we all try to ignore and put a wreath up on your door. So here's something you should know that is for sure. Christmas must be something more.” Hallie jumped up on a desk. Lana laughed. “What if angels did not pay attention to all the things that we wished they would always do? What if happiness came in a cardboard box? Then I think there is something we all forgot. What would happen if presents all went away? Tell me what would you find?” Hallie jumped down and took Lana’s hands. They began to spin around in a circle as Hallie sang. “You'd see that today holds something special. Something holy, not superficial. So here's to the birthday boy who saved our lives. It's something we all try to ignore and put a wreath up on your door. So here's something you should know that is for sure. Christmas must be something more.” Hallie stopped spinning, but she continued to clutch Lana’s hands tightly. “We get so caught up in all of it, business and relationships. Hundred mile an hour lives, and it's this time of year and everybody's here. It seems the last thing on your mind is that the day holds something special. Something holy, not superficial. So here's to Jesus Christ who saved our lives. It's something we all try to ignore and put a wreath up on your door. But here's something you should know that is for sure. Christmas must be something, Christmas must be something, Christmas must be something more. There's gotta be more, there's gotta be more.” Lana smiled as she looked up at the dry erase board to her right and saw the mistletoe that hung over their heads. She smiled at Hallie, who returned the smile. “So, guess we should kiss,” Hallie said. Lana pressed her lips to Hallie’s, holding them there for a moment before breaking the kiss. ____________________________________________________________ Chad sat alone in Will’s office. He had to get away from everyone. The truth was, he felt like he didn’t fit in, didn’t belong. Natasha cleared her throat as she walked in. “Feeling like an outcast, huh?” She asked. “Yeah,” Chad said. “You’re not alone. I feel you. I don’t fit in at all. That’s why I didn’t try to join Glee Club after the Femme Fatales disbanded.” “You fit in more than me,” Chad said. “I guarantee that.” “Ever feel like you’re hiding a big secret?” Natasha asked. “Did someone tell you something?” Chad asked, raising his eyebrows. “No,” Natasha said. “But I’ve been keeping a couple secrets.” “Then, yeah, I feel you,” Chad said. “I’m a lesbian,” Natasha said. “And I’m deeply in love with Lana. I have been for a while now.” “Why are you telling me?” Chad asked. “Cuz I know you’re gay and I know that you’re in love with Evan.” “What?” Chad asked. “Who said that.” “I saw your little song and dance, the kiss, the whole nine yards,” Natasha answered. “I’m here to propose a deal. I’m not ready to come out just yet and I need time to get closer to Lana. You’re not ready to come out just yet and you need to protect your rep with Louis.” “And how do we do that?” Chad asked. “I think we should date each other, as beards, to keep up the sexuality ruse we’re trying to set forth,” Natasha replied. “What’s in it for us other than staying in the closet?” Chad asked. “You know Lana. That much was obvious in the choir room. You convince her that she doesn’t need Hallie. I’ll convince Lucas that he can do better than Evan. Then, when they finally kick the dead weight to the curb, we’ll swoop in and they’re ours for the taking.” “That sounds kinda like a mean thing to be planning on Christmas Eve,” Chad said. “It’s not mean, it’s what’s best, Natasha said. “Now, are you gonna do this?” Chad nodded. “Okay, I will. I guess it’s official.” “What’s official?” Lana asked, walking in. “That we’re dating,” Natasha said. Lana raised an eyebrow. “Come again. I thought I misheard that.” “No, we’re dating,” Chad said. “Natasha is a sweet girl.” “Well, I had best be going,” Natasha said. “I promised to sing some cheesy Christmas carols with Adam.” “Bye,” Lana said, still surprised. “Bye love,” Chad said, smiling at Natasha. Natasha blew a kiss as she left the room. Lana put her hands on her hips and turned to face Chad. “I have no idea what’s going on, but be honest with me, Chad. What the hell is going on?” “I have no idea what you mean,” Chad replied. “Did you forget that I know?” Lana asked. “I know that at our old school, you were bullied for being gay and that you were beat up. And when you were walking home with your boyfriend, some gay bashers arrived and you got scared and ran off. They put your boyfriend in a coma for a month, Chad.” “I’ve never got over the guilt, Lana!” Chad said, crying. “I know it’s my fault that he was in that coma. I left him there with them, to die.” “I’m not placing blame,” Lana said. “I’m simply trying to remind you that you’re gay. If you don’t wanna come out yet, that’s fine. But don’t hurt a nice girl like Natasha.” Chad wiped his eyes. “I know I’m no better than them. I’m so sorry.” Lana sighed as she grabbed Chad and held him as he wept on her shoulder. “It’s okay, Chad.” ____________________________________________________________ Jaxon sighed as he walked into the Spanish classroom to join James. James sat there, not moving. “Merry Christmas,” Jaxon said. “Whatever,” James replied. “Look, I know we’re taking a break until you get things settled and worked out, but that doesn’t mean we can’t be friends during that time,” Jaxon said. “I’m just really hurt and depressed, Jaxon.” “Maybe we can sing a Christmas song together? As friends. They seem to cheer me up.” “I guess,” James said. Jaxon extended his hand to help James out of his seat. James took it and let Jaxon help him up. “Everything's different but nothing has changed,” Jaxon sang. “Are we going in circles? It's Christmas again. Can't you hear the sleigh bells ring? All our voices unite and look up to the heavens. See the stars shining bright.” “Everybody needs a little loving around Christmas time,” ''Jaxon and James sang. ''“Somehow you got to know you're going to be all right. Do you really remember how it used to be, sitting under the Christmas tree? In your heart you'll find the season.” “We've been blessed by the children,” James sang. “Black, yellow, and white. They believe in things we try to deny. So throw down your weapons but continue the fight. And let's love one another on this holy night.” “Everybody needs a little loving around Christmas time,” ''Jaxon and James sang. ''“Somehow you got to know you're going to be all right. Do you really remember how it used to be, sitting under the Christmas tree? In your heart you'll find the season.” “Oh, reach down inside you heart and see all the love,”''Jaxon sang. ''“Oh, in your heart you'll find the reason,”''James sang. ''“Everybody needs a little loving around Christmas time,” ''Jaxon and James sang. ''“Somehow you got to know you're going to be all right. Do you really remember how it used to be, sitting under the Christmas tree? In your heart you'll find the season.” Jaxon found himself leaning in toward James, wanting to kiss him. James must have felt the chemistry too, as he was trying to meet him halfway. Jaxon stopped when their lips were less than an inch away. “I can’t,” he said. “Not yet. I’m just so confused and I don’t wanna hurt you any worse.” Jaxon turned around and walked out the door. James frowned as he slumped back into his chair. ____________________________________________________________ Lana walked into the choir room, something hidden behind her back. She approached Hallie with a smile. “I know Bella wants us to wait and everyone open their presents together, but I can’t resist.” Hallie smiled. “You didn’t have to get me anything.” “I know,” Lana said. “But you are really special to me. You’re my first love, Hallie and I wanna celebrate that.” Hallie blushed. “Lana.” Lana handed her a small wooden box. Hallie took it, carefully undid the bow and opened it. “Oh my, it’s beautiful,” Hallie said. Hallie carefully fastened the necklace around her neck. “It’s the Open Hearts by Jane Seymour Key Necklace,” Lana said. “So you have the key to my heart, always and forever.” “That’s so sweet,” Hallie said. “I got you something, too.” Hallie bent down and picked up a box. She handed it to Lana, who was surprised at how heavy it was. Lana opened it up and was overcome with emotion as she took it out. “It’s not much but I thought it would mean a lot to you,” Hallie said. Lana smiled, a tear running down her cheek as she looked at the large ceramic heart that had Hallie, Eva, and Ethan’s hand prints in it. It was inscribed with “We love you!” “It’s perfect,” Lana said. “I’ll treasure this forever.” “I’m sorry I can’t do more,” Hallie said. “It’s tough being a single mother at Christmas time. I spent all my money buying Christmas for the kids.” “I don’t care about fancy gifts. A gift like this means far more to me. It’s the best gift I’ve ever gotten. And I might have a couple large Santa bags full of toys for the kids. I was gonna put them under their Christmas tree, but I guess not.” “Lana, you didn’t have to do that. I feel so spoiled.” “You and those two wonderful angels deserve it. I’m happy and I want you guys to be happy, too.” “I am,” Hallie said. “Every day that I’m with you. I don’t know what I did to deserve such a wonderful girl, but I’m glad I got you.” “There's the snow,” Lana sang, pointing to the window. “Look out below and bundle up ‘cause here it comes. Run outside, so starry eyed. A snowball fight breaks out and winter has finally begun.” Hallie smiled as she watched Lana dance and spin around the room. “I twirl through the driveway with angelic grace till I slip on the sidewalk and fall on my face. This peppermint winter is so sugar sweet. I don't need to taste to believe. What's December without Christmas Eve? Hop in the sleigh and we'll glide away into the night and we'll sip on moonlight. Runny nose, my frosty toes are getting cold but I feel alive so I smile wide. The snowflakes start falling and I start to float till my mean older brother stuffs snow down my coat. This peppermint winter is so sugar sweet. I don't need to taste to believe. What's December without Christmas Eve?” Lana walked over and put her arm around Hallie. “All this holiday cheer, heaven knows where it goes but it returns every year. And though this winter does nothing but storm, the joy in my heart is ablaze and it's keeping me warm. It's keeping me warm, it's keeping me warm. I rip off the wrapping and tear through the box till I end up with forty-five new pairs of socks. This peppermint winter is so sugar sweet. I don't need to taste to believe What's December without Christmas Eve?” Hallie and Lana collapsed to the ground laughing. Lana turned toward Hallie and looked her in the eyes, treasuring the moment. ____________________________________________________________ Lucas sat in the hallway, thinking. Evan saw him sitting there and decided to see what was the matter. “Lucas? Baby, what’s wrong?” Evan asked. “Nothing really, Evan. It’s just been a rough year. I can’t believe it’s almost over. At least I have high hopes for next year. You’re the best thing that happened to me. Every time I’m with you, it’s like Christmas. You’re the gift that keeps on giving.” Evan smiled. “It’s partly because you’re so amazing.” “I used to think I’d never find love. I felt so alone. Now look at me. I have you and the only think I can think of is how lucky I am.” Evan put his arm around Lucas. “I’m the lucky one. I thank God every day that you didn’t die. That you joined Glee Club. If I have never met you, my life would be incomplete. So, I’m kind of grateful for all the bad we’ve been through, too.” “Would you sing to me?” Lucas asked. “I really just want to hear your beautiful voice.” Evan nodded. “Hang all the mistletoe,” Evan sang. “I'm gonna get to know you better this Christmas And as we trim the tree, how much fun it's gonna be together this Christmas. The fireside is blazing bright. We're caroling through the night. And this Christmas will be a very special Christmas for me, whoa.” Evan stood up and took Lucas’s hand, pulling him up to join him. “Let’s go. Presents and cards are here. My world is filled with cheer and you this Christmas. And as I look around, your eyes outshine the town, they do, this Christmas. The fireside is blazing bright. We're caroling through the night. And this Christmas will be a very special Christmas for me, whoa. Shake a hand, shake a hand now. Ooh, the fireside is blazing bright. We’re caroling through the night. And this Christmas will be so special for you and me, yes, it will be. Shake a hand now. Come on, everybody shake a hand now. Family and we’ll be together. To make this Christmas bright, yes, we will.” Lucas leaned in and kissed Evan. “Merry Christmas, baby.” ____________________________________________________________ After everyone had opened their presents, they headed down to the cafeteria for Sue and Emma’s special Christmas dinner. Everyone had taken a seat as Sue, Rachel, Will, and Emma passed out plates. “They’re plowing the roads as we speak,” Will said. “Wen they get a clear path here, they’ll shovel the snow so we can get out. At least you guys won’t miss Christmas day with your families. Even if you had to spend the equally important Christmas Eve stuck here.” “It’s okay,” Jaxon said. “I’ve had fun. And I got to spend this time with people I love.” James smiled at Jaxon, who returned the smile. “It has been pretty fun actually,” Honey said. “Sure has been,” Declan said. “But I’ve sung so many Christmas carols I never wish t sing another.” Everyone laughed. Will smiled. “You guys are like family to me. I love you all, as if you were my own kids.” Sue put her hand on Will’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “Merry Christmas, Will.” “Merry Christmas, Sue.” “Eat up, guys,” Emma said. “This ham and all the fixings won’t eat itself. There’s plenty to go around.” ____________________________________________________________ Finally, the roads had been paved and the kids had been shoveled out of the school. It was after nine pm, but as they looked back at the school and the fun they had had after being trapped for eleven hours, they suddenly didn’t wanna leave so soon. “How about one more song to remember this by?” Jaxon asked. Everyone nodded. “Let’s,” Bella said, smiling at Reece. “Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,” Jaxon sung. “In the lane, snow is glistening.” “A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight,” Reece sang. “Walking in a winter wonderland.” ‘Gone away is the bluebird,” ''Bella sang. ''“Here to stay is a new bird.” “He sings a love song, as we go along,” Rachel sang. “Walking in a winter wonderland.” “In the meadow we can build a snowman,” ''Miles sang. ''“Then pretend that he is Parson Brown.” “He'll say ‘are you married? We'll say ‘no man,’” ''Natasha, Adam, and Chad sung. ''“But you can do the job when you're in town.” “Later on, we'll conspire,” ''New Directions sung. ''“As we dream by the fire. To face unafraid, the plans that we've made,walking in a winter wonderland.” “In the meadow we can build a snowman,” ''Declan sang. ''“Then pretend that he is Parson Brown. He'll say are you married? We'll say ‘no man.’” “But you can do the job when you're in town,”''Taylor said, winking flirtatiously at Delcan. ''“Later on, we'll conspire,” ''New Directions sung. ''“As we dream by the fire. To face unafraid, the plans that we've made,walking in a winter wonderland. Later on, we'll conspire. '' As we dream by the fire. To face unafraid, the plans that we've made,walking in a winter wonderland.”'' As soon as they finished singing, Jaxon scooped up a snowball and threw it at Lana. Lana laughed as she chased Jaxon. Will looked at the sky and smiled. “Merry Christmas,” he said. 'THE END ' Trivia *Delayed due to a lot of issues *Was imagined as a Christmas Special meets The Breakfast Club *Due to no hiatus between seasons, it was released in March. Category:Season Two Episode Category:Season Two Category:Definitive Editions